User talk:Uberfuzzy
Click to see admins of this wiki Welcome message Is it me or does it work just randomly? When I look at the user creation logs, I see many talk pages without the automatic welcome. Klow 22:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :2 things ::a) Theres been some problems recently with the queue system that those message go through. Sadly, when certain things happen, the first thing they dump out of it is the back log of welcome messages. They will retrigger once the people make another edit. As long as they dont have a talk page, the system will try to welcome them as soon as they edit. ::b) are you sure all those people made edits here? Theres lots of people (and yes, bots) that create accounts on random wikis, then never edit there. No edit = no welcome. :Hope that helps. Hope everthing else has been doing good. --Uberfuzzy 20:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! The wiki came a long way and I think it's getting better and better everyday. I didn't know the "No edit = no welcome" thing. So I guess if a real user registers but doesn't touch any page, nothing happens?... Is that what it means? Klow 22:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep. I've been watching the bot work, and they need to edit to be welcomed.--YabbaMyIcing 22:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Template help Do you know anyway in the Wikia that masters templates very well? I'd like to make many templates hidden by default, but I have no idea how to achieve this. Klow 04:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean "hidden"? In what way? on what view/page? --Uberfuzzy 02:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like collapsible. You can expand/collapse it with a button, as seen here, for instance. Klow 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Try this out, http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide --Uberfuzzy 02:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, thanks! I'll have a look. Klow 02:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) "Write an Article" / "Add Image" Hey, how can I removed "Write an Article" and "Add Image" from the left menu?... Klow 09:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Not at this time. We're discussing options. And if you look closely, those links arent static. they change based on the namespace and type of page, to something relevant for that page. --Uberfuzzy 16:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I didn't notice that... Anyway it's kinda redundant tbh, since most useful links can fit in the tools menu... Klow 17:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::The idea was to reduce the number of things in the toolbox. If you notice, theres not a footer on most pages, that has 'what links here' support, which couldnt be added to the toolbox for a very long time. Some more links are planned to be added. Since they arent done in the normal way, they dont get cached, and some links can be added that are aware of the pagename, stuff like a link to purge it (on an image page), etc. --Uberfuzzy 18:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, that seems more handy than I thought. I'll watch how it evolves! Klow 10:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) User check Hey could you check User:Smartguy237? I'm suspicious. Klow 10:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :No matches for anyone on either of his ip ranges, no one even close. --Uberfuzzy 17:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK thanks. Klow 17:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Galleries Is it possible to enlarge the default size en gallery pictures, put into ""?... Klow 15:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok I found a way but it doesn't reduce its row size when the window width is changed. Oh, well... Klow 16:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Change the default. no, not without some code changes. ::Change it per tag, yes! see here --Uberfuzzy 22:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Actually I've been there, and I was disappointed by the results here, so I guess the default gallery is not that bad after all... Thanks! Klow 22:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ads Why are there ads on Wikia and not on Wikipedia? Those ads make my eyes bleed. They are the ugliest things ever. They disrupt the main page. When I first saw how the unregistered users see Wikia articles, I couldn't believe it. It's just too much. And what's advertised is most of the time very poor stuff, so what's the point. Will there always be ads on Wikia? Klow 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia.com is a commercial site, run by a very a for-profit business, Wikia Inc. Wikipedia is site run by a non-profit foundation that runs on donations. :That was the point of those mainpage tags, to lessen how much they would disturb the mainpage when turned on/off by the system. :The ads have been like this (with a little changes over the last few months) for about a year now. Logged in users dont see ads on most pages (1-2 on the mainpage. Admins (well, anyone), can turn on "Show all advertisements" on the skin tab in preferences to see how the site looks with ads on (as if you were logged out), so you can see how things look without logging in/out. :The ads you see are not the same ads everyone else sees. Our system uses things like region of the USA/world and even time of day to choose different ads for different people (things like food places only advertise on the East Coast states where they have stores, etc). If your outside of the US, there are entirely different advert networks at play. We're still building a network to bring in better ads outside of the US (thigns take time, lots of paperwork and negotiations). :Like I said, Wikia is a business, out to make money (for things like, servers, and bandwidth, and to pay its employees), so very likely, yes, in one way or another, there will be. Who knows what will come down the road? --Uberfuzzy 00:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that quick answer. I noticed the turn on/off options and all, but can you turn it off for the main page? I also realized those ads where different depending on the country, so I hope they improve in the future here in Belgium! But whatever happens, I'll never click on them, and an ad is an ad, wherever you are, and will use Adblock most of the time. I hope I'm not blacklisted for that! At least wait for our spotlight! ;-) Klow 00:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I finally got caught up on my orangebox messages, so i noticed it right away. Oh wow, didnt know you were in Belgium, neat! No, the mainpage ones are always on, even for logged in users, and yes, even staff see them (got to make some money off the very small percentage of logged in people). Most of the ads as of late arent the best, but the advertising all over the internet has gotten worse, we take what we can get (upto a certain point of course). --Uberfuzzy 00:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Fixed width Is it possible to apply a fixed width the all pages? What do I have to add in the css? Or maybe it's not advised? I wouldn't choose 1600px, obviously. Klow 12:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Its possible, but really not a good idea on content pages. They tend to have a lot of text, and its better to let people use as much, or little screenspace as they have. You can kinda get away with it on mainpages, because its a only got so much stuff on it, and lots of times, not that much text. --Uberfuzzy 19:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. It's just that being a webmaster, most of the time a like to know how my website will look on any resolution. And as for the wiki with non fixed width, adding a pic at a particular place might look good on my comp, but bad in another, with a bigger resolution... Anyway how do I achieve that with the main page? Klow 19:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::On that same note, remember that not every uses the same skin either, its going to look very different in monobook with the smaller sidebars then it does in monaco, and even differenter in quartz or anything else. :::As for the mainpage thing, i dunno, its usualy done by the content teams for special promotions. Try checking spongebob, i think thats the last place i saw it done by a user. --Uberfuzzy 19:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks. Klow 19:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Multiple upload Hey, could you expand it from 5 to 10 uploads?... Klow 13:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) EVula Hey could you remove EVula from the bureaucrat lists? I'm cleaning up inactive admins and adding a related template on their page to indicate their inactivity. That's better for users who seek help from admins, for instance. EVula isn't coming anymore, so... Klow 17:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the changes. I have other stuff to ask. First, in the email I received for the EVula user rights, it says "Half-Life Wiki" in the signature, not "Combine OverWiki". It is still unchanged when you have a new message when on another wiki: "You have new messages on Half-Life Wiki". There's also "All contributions to Half-Life Wiki are considered to be released under the GFDL". If you could change those three, that would be great. Also, did Wikia change the jpg compression for the thumbnails? They seem very compressed to me. Regards, Klow 10:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Misc Are you still around?... Klow 21:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, yes, just got busy this last week fighting off spam attacks all around wikia. The wiki's is still ' '. Always has been. That is used in LOTS of places. Are you sure you want to change it? Changing to a name like that can have severe SEO effects. :Also where did you see that GFDL message, that needs changed, its under CC-BY-SA now. :Compression... I dont think so? --Uberfuzzy 15:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yeah the GFDL has been changed, I had copied/pasted the message before. ::And what is "SEO"? If the change could cause problems, you know better, we might as well not do it. ::For the compression, it is way higher than before, and it doesn't look very good in some articles. It was more or less like this, now it's like this (I know it's small, sorry). Same for the most recent SVGs, their thumbnails are very blurry, which is strange for vector images. ::I'd also like to know if it was possible to disable to rich text editor for the wiki. I think it is in Wookieepedia, so I guess it would be possible for us as well. That cause too many weird things in article, especially with anons who can't spell or use the appropriate tools. And good luck with the spam. ;-) Klow 16:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Spam The bots are back! At least one spam page a day! Klow 10:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC)